Murakumo
"Murakumo" (むらくも Murakumo, "Gathering Clouds") is a clan from the nation of Dragon Empire, and introduced in Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades. The clan was originally a part of Nubatama in the manga. In the lore, they are one of the Dragon Empire's espionage corps. This clan has no known leader, although the "Magatsu" clan has notable standing within Murakumo. In the events of the Cardfight!! Vanguard G series, a certain demon is prideful of his clan, and will defend it no matter the cost. Playstyle This clan's theme is "stealth tactics" and "cloning". They specialize in superior calling multiple copies of their units from the deck at once, and returning to the bottom of the deck or moving to the hand at the end of the turn, which simulates how ninjas strike their target then disappear without being detected. This ninja theme is further improved upon with they keyword "Shadowstitch", which allows the player to chain effects and swift attacks in exchange for not hitting the opponent's vanguard, forcing the opponent to either guard and activate these effects, or take damage. The effects gained by cloning differ, but most gain power, the ability to attack from the back row, and the ability to grant "Boost" to grade 2 or greater units. Some units even benefit from being in certain circles. Shirayuki has a different playstyle in which she uses copies of herself in order to lower the opponent's power. This playstyle is also used with Covert Demonic Dragon, Mandala Lord. The Dueling Dragons focus more on the opponent's vanguard, like Shirayuki, however they prevent the opponent from riding or lower the amount of drive checks the opponent's vanguard may perform. The Magatsu clan focuses on their own vanguard by cloning themselves when successfully completing the ride chain, while their Legion Leader grants power and "Boost" to these clones. Covert Demonic Dragon, Hyakki Vogue "Яeverse" and its support focuses on cloning himself, as well as granting power and the ability to attack from the back row to his clones. Backgrounds Some Factions of Murakumo *"Magatsu" clan, led by Covert Demonic Dragon, Magatsu Storm *"Yuki-Onna" clan, led by Fantasy Petal Storm, Shirayuki Known/Notable Fighters *Shingo Komoi *Shin Nitta *Makoto Asada *Kyou Yahagi (Manga) Design Concept This clan is based off of ninjas and dragons, which is apparent in their designs and playstyles. Despite being a clan of the Dragon Empire, the majority of the units are not dragons, but of other races such as demons, beasts and ghosts. Like it's counterpart Nubatama, the clan is heavily influenced by Japanese culture, with a brighter color scheme and a focus on wind and clones. Most of the units have "Stealth" in their titles, as well as a type of stealth, and a form of being, whether it be "Rogue", "Beast", "Fiend", or "Dragon". Many units have designs based off of the Muromachi period of Japan, as well as some kabuki influences. The inhabitants of this clan are demons, beasts, ghosts, and dragons. Races Themes Sets containing Murakumo cards Booster Sets Extra Booster Sets Extra Collections List of Murakumo cards Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Trivia *Murakumo (叢雲) in Japanese means "Gathering Clouds". *When Murakumo first appeared in the manga, they were initially depicted as being part of the Nubatama clan. They were changed to Murakumo upon its release, as it was expected that Nubatama would no longer be supported. **However, Bushiroad finally decided to continue Nubatama clan in Booster Set 13: Catastrophic Outbreak. Category:Clan Category:Murakumo